The invention relates to a sensor for detecting the angular velocity of a rotating element and particularly to an improved housing for a variable reluctance speed sensor.
It is known in the art to mount a speed sensor in the transmission or in the bearing or wheel end assembly of a vehicle such as a truck or an automobile. Typically, the sensor includes a coil mounted on a bobbin which is inserted into a housing. The sensor measures the angular velocity of rotating elements within the transmission or bearing assembly. However, the environments in which the sensors are employed can be extremely harsh and the sensors must be capable of withstanding a significant amount of repeated temperature variations over a wide range of temperatures (thermal cycling), intense vibration and exposure to corrosive elements. In order to seal the sensor from the environment the bobbin is connected to the housing and the combination is overmolded to provide a molded seal between the bobbin and the housing.